


Remembrance

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Matthew remembers... the important things, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

>  For [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/)**dolce_piccante** in honor of her birthday. (Posted with an hour to go, woo! Hee.)  Boo, there are _no word_ s to express how much you mean to me and how much I am so damned grateful to be able to call you a friend.  Thanks for being such a positive & supportive (also _unassuming_ *grin*) influence on my life and on my writing, and thank you for being what you are to this amazing community.  The word that comes to mind, honestly, is "Legend".  Love you, girl, and I hope that you enjoy this!   <3 <3

Title: Remembrance 

Author: [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  


Pairing:  Belldom

Rating:   NC-17

Warnings:  Smut and fluff.  Language.

Summary:  Matthew remembers... the important things, at least. 

Feedback:  Always appreciated, but please, just enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Matthew or Dominic, no profit is being made, no offense intended and this is fiction.

Beta/Support: Thank you to [](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/profile)[**lalalive23**](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/) for the assist!  You're the best, girl!  <3

  
Author's Note:  For [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) in honor of her birthday. (Posted with an hour to go, woo! Hee.)  Boo, there are _no word_ s to express how much you mean to me and how much I am so damned grateful to be able to call you a friend.  Thanks for being such a positive & supportive (also _unassuming_ *grin*) influence on my life and on my writing, and thank you for being what you are to this amazing community.  The word that comes to mind, honestly, is "Legend".  Love you, girl, and I hope that you enjoy this!   <3 <3

  
"I can't remember the last time we got to do this."

"You can't remember what you fucking had for breakfast this morning, so I'm not surprised."

The comeback, while witty, earns Dominic a slap to the arm, Dominic grinning against Matthew's ear.

"You're right, though," Dominic admits softly.

Matthew squints at him, cocking his head to one side.  "Hmm?  What's that?  Right about what?  I'm sorry, I _simply_ can't remember what we were talking about."

"Okay, okay."

"Also, who the fuck _are_ you?"

Dominic throws his head back and laughs, a full-belly laugh filled with teeth and adorably crinkly eyes and sheer joy.  It takes Matthew's breath away, just the same way it has done for what seemed like the last hundred years.

"It wasn't _that_ funny, Dom."

"Shut up and kiss me, you bastard."

Matthew smiles softly, shifting his position atop Dominic's lap so he can wind his arms around the drummer's neck.  He leans forward and nuzzles Dominic's neck.

"Okay, okay.  Sometimes I forget things, but I also remember plenty of things."

"Do you now?"

"Yep."

"Things to do with banana-consuming Zetas dressed in red, glittery capes?"

"Zetas don't wear capes."

"But they do consume bananas?  Interesting."

"Fuck you," Matthew chuckles, "I mean _important_ things."

"Such as?"

"How your body reacts when I do this," Matthew breathes against Dominic's skin, nibbling just below his ear, then laving the marred skin with his tongue.  Dominic shivers in his arms, his eyes falling shut against his will.  He holds Matthew in place tightly, as though he never wants him to stop his ministrations.   Truth be told, he doesn't.  It was one thing for he and Matthew to find themselves with a completely free day to themselves mid-tour, that was precious enough - but for them to simply decide to spend said day in their hotel room in each others arms naked, in a queen-sized bed, and a full room service menu at their disposal, well, that was just heaven.

"Don't stop doing that.  Ever.  I mean it. _Ever._ "

Matthew kisses Dominic's earlobe and pulls back, in a deliberate act of disobedience that only serves to rile Dominic up further.

"Didn't I just tell you not to stop?"

"Didn't we establish long ago that I rarely do as I'm told?"

"What else?  What else do you remember?" Dominic breathes, breaking out into a thin sheen of sweat all over his body.  The atmosphere in the room has shifted to one that was decidedly electric, the two of them groaning into a wet kiss, Dominic wrapping his arms around Matthew as they slide to the bed, Dominic laying flat on his back beneath Matthew and a thin white sheet.  Matthew deepens their kiss, Dominic's hands wandering south to grasp Matthew's arse tightly.  That doesn't last long, though, for suddenly Matthew takes Dominic's hands in his own and presses them above the drummer's head.

Dominic loves the rare times that Matthew chooses to dominate him like this.  Too often, he forgets just how strong Matthew can be when he wants something.  It turns Dominic on exponentially and he basks in it, giving over completely.  He arches his back, watching as Matthew kisses a path across his collarbone.

"I remember how hard this makes you," Matthew mutters as he reached the apex of Dominic's chest and underarm, "how hard it makes _me._ "  Dominic's underarm completely bare and exposed to him, Matthew dives in, laving it with his tongue as Dominic stiffens in his arms, shivering.  It's a curious thing that they indulge in, this; they'd both been stunned to find that this part of both of their bodies could be such an erogenous zone.  Babbled words of want dance on Dominic's tongue as he bites his lip, his dick stiffening more and more with each second that passes.

"You fucking love it," Matthew mumbles, puffs of breath ghosting against the fine blond hair beneath his tongue.  Matthew loves it too, loves every inch of skin he is currently praising, loves the way Dominic tastes more than nearly anything in this world.  It doesn't take long until they're a trembling mess in each other's arms, Matthew hard and straining, his dickhead leaving dots of wetness across Dominic's hip.

It becomes too much for Dominic, especially as Matthew is now giving the same lavish attention to his other underarm, and he breaks free from Matthew's grip to flip them, their mouths crashing together.  There's no grace about their coupling; Dominic takes them both in hand, jerking them smoothly, Matthew panting into Dominic's mouth, his arms tightly around Dominic's back.

Dominic's body is aflame as he ruts against his own hand and Matthew's body, the room coming to life in a series of gasps, moans and wet, squelching sounds as their leaking dicks are squeezed together, both of them moving and grinding and sliding against each other.

" _Yeah_ ," Matthew gasps, holding on for dear life as he shakes the sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes.  "Come on, Dom."

Dominic's hand squeezes on the upstroke, his hand so full of thick, hard and so fucking wet flesh, that it makes his head spin and his body cry out in a pleasure like none he's ever known.  He can't speak, can barely _think_ ; he can only focus on getting them to their completion as quickly as possible.  He is consumed with it, just as Matthew is, and when Matthew's body begins to spasm with his orgasm, it's the feeling of his hand being doused with Matthew's release that brings about his own completion, both of them crying out loudly as they ride it out together.

Matthew opens his eyes as he comes down, Dominic staring back at him, that ever-present necklace dangling from his body.  They're both wide-eyed and panting and it's the way Dominic looks in this moment that causes the words to spill forth before Matthew can process that he's even giving them voice.

  
_"I love you I love you I love you."_

Dominic collapses against Matthew's chest as he replies in kind, more thankful for the life is able to live than he has been in a long time.  Matthew wraps his arms and legs tightly around Dominic in an act of complete possession, neither of them bothered by the mess they've just made.

"What else do you remember?" Dominic asks quietly some time later.  They've had a small nap and he is now carding his fingers through Matthew's hair.

Matthew groans against Dominic's nipple.  "After that, nothing.  Brain is fried."

"Aww," Dominic giggles, pulling Matthew closer.  Matthew lifts his head and meets Dominic's eyes, Dominic reaching out to smooth out Matthew's wild case of bedhead.  Matthew purrs, pressing his cheek to Dominic's hand, kissing the drummer's palm before finally answering.

"I remember Skippy."

Dominic gapes for a moment, then covers his face with his hands and begins to cackle yet again with laughter.  "Oh my god I can't believe you went there."

  
_"Mushrooms are horrible, horrible things," Christopher muttered.  He crossed his arms and watched the display that was unfolding in front of him, shaking his head every few seconds in wonder._

 

  
_"Dom?" Matthew yelled to the man currently on his hands and knees, crawling up the street on a cold night in Russia.  "Dominic, HELLOO?"_

  
_"Hee hee hee," Dominic giggled, pointing to the current source of his chemically-induced focus: a small white kitten, meowing and batting his paw at Dominic's face in quite an adorable fashion.  Dominic looked up at Matthew and Christopher and broke out into a huge grin.  "Let's keep it!"_

  
_Christopher smiled despite his attempts to remain stoic.  "Where the fuck are we gonna put a kitten on a small van?  Besides, it probably belongs to someone."_

  
_Dominic's eyes widened.  "But what if it doesn't?"_

  
_"Dom, maybe-" Matthew attempted to interject but was cut off._

  
_"No, listen, man," Dominic went on, sitting on the ground, this time, Indian-style.  He was frankly oblivious to all the people passing them on the street, especially  the ones that were giving him strange looks, and shot straight into a shroom-induced diatribe.  "What if it doesn't have a home?  What then, huh?  I mean, what the fuck, are we supposed to just walk away and continue to tour Russia and never once again think about the poor little white kitty on the street that I wanted to keep and I mean come the fuck on, I don't know about you two but I'm not gonna be able to sleep at night and I fucking_ need _to be able to sleep at night okay?  I mean if I don't sleep good at night I can't drum for shit and I know that sounds mad because I'm damned good, okay, yes I'm the best and I get that but I'm telling you now that if we don't take Skippy with us he's, and yes, I named him, fucking deal with it and, yes, he's a he, I feel a connection with him,_ okay _, I can just tell.  Shit.  Wait... what?  Yeah, okay, if we don't take Skippy with us and he gets hit by a car I will never ever be able to live with myself and-"_

  
_"Dominic!" Matthew interrupted, pointing._

  
_Dominic shook his head as though he were clearing it of cobwebs and looked up at him.  "I wasn't fucking done, Matthew," he said quietly, affronted._

  
_"Look," Christopher commented, pointing at the same thing Matthew was - a large black and white cat, flanked by two other kittens the same size as the white one, had emerged from the alley.  The white kitten ran to them, nuzzling its mother's body, the four of them disappearing down the alley without a single look back._

  
_Dominic blinked.  "Well, shit."  He then promptly burst into tears._

"You were so adorably sad.  Also, totally fucking shitfaced out of your mind."

"Matt, you are one of the last true romantics."  


  


Matthew considers this, eyebrows crinkling in concentration.  "Is that what you want, romance?"

"Sometimes I do, yeah.  You?"  Dominic strokes Matthew's bare back gently, his fingertips traversing what feels like miles and miles of soft, warm skin.  Matthew snuggles closer, their legs tangling together beneath the sheets.

"Of course."

Dominic melts.  "I think we have that, though, in spades."

"I remember how you lift me up," Matthew continues suddenly, as serious as Dominic has ever seen him.  He looks into Dominic's eyes, Dominic lacing their fingers together.  "How you've _always_ lifted me up.  Helped me erase my doubts.  Held my hand when I got a little lost.  I could go on."

Dominic looks away, simply because he feels as if he keeps staring into Matthew's eyes the tears he's been trying to hold back would burst forth and never ever stop.  Matthew is having none of it, though, and he gently raises Dominic's chin until they are at equal eye level again.  Dominic's heart flutters; _this_ is his Matthew, the way he likes him best; stripped down, not Matthew from Muse - just Matthew.

"I remember how much I love you every goddamn time I look at you, Dom."

Dominic leans in for a kiss, in a need to act and act _now_.  "Then I'm a lucky, lucky bastard," he finally breathes into Matthew's mouth, both of them smiling.  "And I love you, too.  So much."

They stay like that for some time, kissing and petting and talking like they've not in months.  It reminds Matthew of their early days in Teignmouth, when they'd stay in Dominic's small bedroom when they were still exploring their new relationship.  Those days, even though they're so far removed from them now, are to be treasured as equally as the ones they share now in their adult lives.

Matthew reckons in that moment that he's every bit as lucky as Dominic proclaimed himself to be just now.   He wouldn't change what they have for anything.

Eventually it's the rumbling of their stomachs that prompts them to action.  Dominic groans and pats his belly.

"Let's order something to eat.  I'm fucking starving."

Matthew gets to his feet and stands, still naked, Dominic smacking his bare arse, which results in a yelp.  "Go for it.  Whatever you order, order a fuckton of it, I'm starving too."  He pads away to the bathroom, stretching like a cat.

"Where'd you put the room service menu?" Dominic calls after him.

"Can't remember."

Dominic grins. 


End file.
